1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication cable connector and a communication cable with that connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when using a large number of communication cables, or when laying a plurality of long communication cables under floor, it may not be possible to detect respective one ends in correspondence to respective other ends of the communication cables, and to detect connection destinations for the communication cables.
In that case, it is not likely to identify where any of the communication cables is being connected, and a failure such as erroneous detachment and erroneous connection is likely to occur.
As a conventional communication cable which solves the foregoing problem, there has been suggested a method by adding a detecting signal line separately from a signal transmission line, to use that detecting signal line, to thereby detect a connection destination for the communication cable.
Note that there is the following related art document.